This is the best feeling (Essa é a melhor sensação)
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: (SONGFIC - Innocence, Avril L.) Passado, presente. Angústia, escolhas. Sentimento, medo. Um desabafo, uma confissão. Um beijo... A melhor das mil sensações. Lily&James/Hogwarts/7 ano


**08/02/2013**

**N.A..: A verdade é que eu nunca tinha reparado na letra da música até ontem. Eu escutei por meio de um anime que eu gosto muito e me senti... vamos dizer... mexida, e com vontade de escrever uma songfic. **

**Escolhi esse casal, acho que porque eu me sentia muito a vontade com a Lily e o seu temperamento (o mesmo com a Hermione); porque eu me acho parecida com elas.**

**Como diz na música, as vezes, nós precisamos de lugares (pessoas, como diz a música) com quem conseguimos contar, amigos, família, namorados... E em poucos dias, eu estarei perdendo uma das minhas poucas melhores amigas, pra intercâmbio haha - sou muito ligada a ela e espero que ela aproveite muito!**

**Então essa é uma fanfic dedicada a ela - também fã de HP e desse casal famoso! rsrs**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Lily andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se aquele mundo fosse uma grande brincadeira. Era mágico, incontrolavelmente sedutor.

Era seu primeiro ano e ela não acreditava ainda. A ruiva achava que um dia iria acordar e diriam que era mentira, uma grande mentira; uma farsa. Um teatro.

Sem notar as pessoas mais velhas ao redor ela foi em direção aos jardins, contagiada pelas flores – sua primeira magia foi com uma flor.

Sozinha, sem Severus ao lado, ela não queria ninguém naquele momento de reflexão. Estava feliz, a primeira vez desde que havia chego a escola. Lily se sentia completa.

Tinha amigos que a aceitavam da forma que ela era.

E aos onze anos, a magia, amigos e a escola eram suficientes para a ruiva.

**_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_**

**_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_**

**_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_**

**_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it_**

**_And this is the best feeling_**

(Achei um lugar seguro, sem lágrimas

Pela primeira vez na vida, e ficou claro

Me sinto calma, estou feliz aqui

É muito forte, agora posso ser sincera

Eu não mudaria nada

Essa é a melhor sensação)

* * *

Outra vez ele passava com uma garota nos braços. Ela girou os olhos para outro canto, não queria que ninguém notasse a sua mudança de humor, por causa do Potter.

Porque alguém iria gostar daquele garoto? Apesar de ser um dos mais lindos garotos do ultimo ano, Lily não estava convicta de que valia a pena jogar tudo para o alto. James ainda era o mesmo de antes, fazia suas brincadeiras com os outros alunos das outras casas e ainda importunava o Snape.

- Você está olhando demais para o Potter, Lily. – Informou Marlene McKinnon.

- Hm. – Essa foi a resposta de Lily.

Estavam no intervalo entre as aulas e o grande salão estava repleto de alunos, uns fazendo seus deveres, estudando e outros badernando. Inclusive Lily e Marlene estavam lá - eram uma dos quais queriam terminar seus deveres -, e os marotos também.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar, com aquele garoto no mesmo espaço que ela. Fechou o livro com força e saiu do salão.

**_This moment is perfect_**

**_Please don't go away_**

**_'cause I need you now_**

**_And I'll hold on to it_**

**_Don't you let it pass you by?_**

_(Este momento é perfeito_

_Por favor, não vá embora_

_Preciso de você agora_

_E vou me prender a isso_

_Não deixe passar em branco)_

* * *

Já estávamos no início do ano letivo, e James Potter não havia tido a coragem de cantar Lily Evans.

Ele viu quando ela saiu com uma cara de poucos amigos e por costume olhou para Remus. Ele ainda escrevia em seu caderno, enquanto que Sirius ao lado copiava suas anotações.

A menina ao lado dele falava sem parar que até causava dores de cabeça. Mas ele precisava esquecer dela. Precisava, a todo custo, esquecer da Evans.

Ela falou algo que James não deu ouvidos, depois, quando olhou para o lado ela não estava mais lá. Remus, a sua frente olhava para ele como se estivesse passando uma bronca no amigo.

James suspirou e decidiu abandonar os marotos no salão.

Precisava pensar. Precisava esquecer Lily. Precisava parar de pensar em Lily Evans.

* * *

**_Please don't go away_**

**_'Cause I need you now_**

_(Por favor, não vá embora_

_Preciso de você agora)_

Quem ela queria enganar?

Seu coração batia freneticamente nos momentos em que ele passava. E aquele olhar quente dele era inebriante igual a vinho – descia quente pela garganta, a consumindo.

Nem a biblioteca era um lugar seguro dele. Lily tinha lembranças com James até mesmo lá.

Maneou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

Precisava esquece-lo com todas as forças, isso estava se tornando infame.

Ela precisar tanto dele – Lily saiu da biblioteca sem ao menos olhar por onde ia. –, precisando escutar sua voz.

Chama-la se "_meu lírio_" e "_minha ruiva_".

E desde o início das aulas ele não trocara nem mais de meia dúzia de palavras.

Mas Lily sabia quem era a culpada. E agora ela sofria com isso.

Ardendo no peito,

- Cuidado, Lily... – A ruiva, que não olhava por onde andava, esbarrou em James ao dobrar o corredor para o salão da grifinória.

* * *

Ela não havia visto ele, e nem James esperava trombar com Lily. Estava a caminho das saídas e lá ela surgiu.

Como uma flecha flamejante. Mexendo os cabelos ruivos, e olhando com aqueles olhos inocentes, extremamente verdes.

- E... eu... – Ela ficou lá, parada, olhando James. Será que ela não sabia o quanto era complicado ficar sem reações perto dela? Lily maneou a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer de algo e voltou a olha-lo. - ... Desculpe...

- Certo. – James queria deixa-la ali antes que fizesse algo com ela. Como abraça-la e acariciar aqueles cabelos acajus.

- Não... James... – Ele ficou estático no lugar. Virou-se de frente para Lily, ela segurava os livros com força na frente do peito e olhou para os pés antes de fita-lo e falar: - Me desculpe... por tudo... ahm... o que eu quero dizer é que...

* * *

"... _que isto está me matando... eu e você... James_..."

- ... Desculpe pelo que eu já lhe disse... e se... – Ele a olhava como se esperasse por mais da sua voz. Mas ela não conseguia dizer seus sentimentos trancados a sete chaves. - ... se alguma vez eu fui...

"... _eu fui burra... fui arrogante, assim como você já foi... mas por minha causa... eu te perdi_..."

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e ela tratou de limpa-la com a manga da veste.

- ... fui rude demais... e até injusta... me desculpe... ahm... eu sei que eu errei. – James pareceu se aproximar e aquele sentimento dentro dela estava se explodindo de forma descontroladora, ela queria braça-lo, queria sentir o perfume dele e sentir os lábios de James novamente.

"... _eu preciso de você_..."

**_The first time in my life and now it's so great_**

**_Slowing down, I look around and I'm so amazed_**

**_I think about the little things that make life great_**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it_**

**_This is the best feeling_**

_(Pela primeira vez na vida, e é ótimo_

_Lentamente olho em volta e fico impressionada_

_Penso nas pequenas coisas que tornam a vida boa._

_Eu não mudaria nada_

_Essa é a melhor sensação)_

* * *

"... _ela está me pedindo desculpas? Porque?_ "

- Eu... – Ela abriu um sorriso limpo. - ... eu, só... me sentia na vontade de dizer isso. – Ela deu aquela olhada de canto e mexeu o nariz, como quando ela mentia, ou se sentia ameaçada.

James viu a verdade através dela. Ela não conseguiria terminar o que ela estava pensando. Já deveria ser complicado para ela falar tudo aquilo.

- Terminou?

Ela olhou assustada com a forma rouca que James perguntou. Mas era mais como se ele preferisse que ela se calasse e deixasse rolar.

James conhecia a ruiva o suficiente, para saber que depois da conversa ela sumiria feito fumaça.

Não.

Ele não iria perde-la novamente.

- Porque eu não quero suas desculpas, Lily. Nem a sua pena. – Ele falou. Lily deixou outras lágrimas escaparem e permaneceu assim. – Eu fui um idiota muitas vezes, e precisei de tudo, das broncas e das palavras rudes. Lily, eu sempre precisei de tudo que vem de você... eu...

- James...

Ele se aproximou apressado naquele momento, ela tinha o olhar assustado de novo. Pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos.

Tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo, tão Lily Evans - a outra Lily, estourada, desinibida e confiante.

- Eu venho tentado te esquecer. Me desculpe por te afastar de mim...

Ela pareceu olha-lo com raiva. James sentiu que aquele era seu sinal vermelho, e ele ultrapassou aquela marca.

- Você! Acha... James... seu... prepotente... – Ela começou a bater os livros nele com a força que restava. - ... você sabia... eu... triste... eu... achando... que...

- Lily, pára... calma... por favor. – Ele jogou os livros no chão.

Com uma mão puxou a cintura fina dela. E com a outra o rosto delicado, de porcelana. Os olhos verdes, surpresos, transmitindo tudo o que ele precisava.

**_This innocence is brilliant_**

**_I hope that it will stay_**

**_This moment is perfect_**

**_Please don't go away_**

**_I need you now_**

**_And I'll hold on to it_**

_(Essa inocência é brilhante_

_Espero que ela dure_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Por favor, não vá embora_

_Preciso de você agora_

_E vou me prender a isso)_

* * *

Lily o puxou pra ela e selou seus lábios nos de James. Ela precisava. Daquela magia, daquele sentimento.

Isso fazia ela querer chorar de tanta felicidade. Ele gostava dela.

E precisava dela assim como, Lily dele.

Perdida naquele momento perfeito. Ela não queria que fosse embora.

Ela precisava dele.

Chorava por ele. E chorava pela felicidade deles.

Aquele sentimento tinha retornado.

**_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_**

**_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_**

**_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_**

**_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it_**

**_And this is the best feeling_**

_(Achei um lugar seguro, sem lágrimas_

_Pela primeira vez na vida, e ficou claro_

_Me sinto calma, estou feliz aqui_

_É muito forte, agora posso ser sincera_

_Eu não mudaria nada_

_Essa é a melhor sensação)_

**_This innocence is brilliant_**

**_I hope that it will stay_**

**_This moment is perfect_**

**_Please don't go away_**

**_'cause I need you now_**

**_And I'll hold on to it_**

**_Don't you let it pass you by?_**

_(Essa inocência é brilhante_

_Espero que ela dure_

_Este momento é perfeito_

_Por favor, não vá embora_

_Preciso de você agora_

_E vou me prender a isso_

_Não deixe passar em branco)_

**_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_**

**_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_**

**_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_**

_(É a alegria que parece um sonho_

_É a felicidade interior que você sente_

_É muito bonita e faz você querer chorar)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All was well**

Tudo estava bem

* * *

**Se houve algum erro de grafia, me perdoem, ok? Haha. Eu detesto esses corretores ortográficos, muitas vezes eles erram a palavra.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**É minha primeira songfic, não sei se já escrevi aqui. E, eu acho que ficou bom.**

Gostou? Não? Sim? Comenta aí! :)


End file.
